Babysitting
by Natalie Whitfield
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. plot summary

Plot: Two girls apply for a job babysitting three "kids". They are pleased with the pay, $10 an hour, but when they find out who the "kids" are they realize WHY the pay is so good. Will these two friends be able to survive one year of babysitting the ANIMANIACS?


	2. Chaper 1 How It Began

Yikes! All right everyone here is my first Animaniacs fanfiction. I'm actually glad to see the fans emerging from the woodwork. I hope you all enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: (I don't like doing this, but I hate being sued even more….not that I ever have been) I do not own the Animaniacs or any of the characters, places or hilarious parodies related to said show. I also am not benefiting monetarily (money wise) from this in anyway. I do however own Joey and Andie. If you would like to use either of them don't hesitate to ask.

And now on with the story.

Why did we take this job? How could my best friend and I have been so stupid? A few words of advice: NEVER and I mean NEVER take a job that pays good without finding out if there's a catch first. That was our first mistake. I'm Joey. My best friend Andie and I heard about this job in the paper. Since living in Burbank has never been cheap the pay and free room and board appealed to us like nothing else. "Inquire at office of Thaddeus Plotz C.E.O. Apply in person. Dr. Otto von Scratchnsniff and Hello Nurse". Andie read, "Wow," she smirked. "Try to get all that out without laughing."

"Who names their kid 'Hello Nurse'?" I asked.

"Cruel parents," answered Andie. "Are we going to go apply? The pay's good. And it's right on the Warner Bros. lot. See?" I glanced at the address: 88365 Watertower Ave. I cocked an eyebrow,

"I've never heard of that address," I said puzzled. Andie shrugged.

"I say we go," she stated. "What's the worst that could happen? So, we're force to play hopscotch with a few snot-nosed kid actors. At $10 an hour I can't say I'll mind." I agreed so we walked off to the WB studio lot. Our first stop was the guardhouse. This was Andie's realm. With her red hair and green eyes she could dazzle anyone. She leaned against the windowsill and said,

"Scuse me," the guard turned, "hi, honey. I hate to be a bother, but we need a little help."

"Dah, what you needs?" I made a face. If there is one thing I can't stand it's bad grammar.

"We're looking for the office of Thaddeus Plotz. We're here to apply for the babysitting job." Andie smiled. The guard pointed.

"Right over theres," he said.

"You're from Jersey aren't you?" I finally cracked. Andie shot me a dirty look.

"Nos," the guard said. "Thats way." We began to walk off and I heard him mutter. "Goods luck. You'lls needs it."

'Defiantly from Jersey,' I thought, but kept my mouth shut. Any more smart alek remarks and Andie would backhand me. I could duck and dodge, but I would just prolong the inevitable. 'Better to not tempt fate.' I thought. Andie and I entered the building the guard had indicated and shivered a little as we felt the air conditioner's cold blast. I squared my shoulders and flicked my long black hair before walking up to the desk. I wasn't overly shocked when the girl behind the desk looked up and I noticed she wasn't entirely human (Hey what do you expect on the Warner lot?).

"Can I help you?" she smiled. I just nodded.

"We're here to apply for the babysitting job," I motioned behind me to indicate Andie. The female who's nametag informed me her name was Minerva had to stand up to see Andie.

"Both of you?" she asked sitting again.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"That's not a bad idea," she mumbled. Then she pointed, "Down the hall on the left. Take the elevator to the top floor then go straight down the hall."

"Thanks," I said as we walked away. Like the guard I heard her mutter,

"Good luck."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Andie asked. She looked just as confused as I felt. I just shrugged. "You think maybe there's a catch to this whole "babysitting" thing?" I again shrugged as the doors opened.

"We'll soon find out," I said. We both walked to the end of the hall and stood for a moment at the big double doors. I looked at Andie.

"You ready?" I asked. Andie nodded. We both grabbed a handle and pushed. "Mr. Plotz?" I questioned poking my head into the room.

"Yes, yes," a stern and not very friendly voice yelled. "Come in!" Both of us complied a little hesitantly when the voice yelled again. "Quickly, quickly! I haven't got all day!" We both spun around to see a short man…a very short man sitting at the desk glaring at us. We walked across the room and sat down.

"Mr. Plotz," I began trying not to wilt under his glare. "We are here to…"

"I know why you're here," he cut me off. He pushed a button on his phone, "Scratchnsniff! Nurse! Get in here!" Didn't this guy ever stop yelling? A moment later the doors opened again and a bald doctor with thick glasses entered followed by a very pretty lady in a nurse's uniform.

"Scratchnsniff. Nurse. These two girls," I noticed vaguely that Mr. Plotz had introduced us and I nodded, "are here to take the babysitting job."

"Together?" asked the doctor.

"Of course," Andie smiled. "We're best friends we do EVERYTHING together. Right?" Andie looked at me and I smiled.

"Yeah, we…" and then what Mr. Plotz had said registered. "hold on! TAKE the job? Aren't you even going to interview us?" Mr. Plotz smiled and I found this scarier than his yelling. The doctor and nurse smiled too. "Okay, what's going on here?" I demanded. Andie quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Uh…what Joey MEANT to say is if you can tell just by looking at us that we're perfect for the job, then who are we to argue?" To me she whispered, "Ten dollars an hour. Don't blow this!" She let me go and smiled. "So when do we get to meet the kids?"

"Right now," said the doctor. The nurse motioned for us to come.

"Follow us," Andie practically bounded out of the room. I followed still trying to figure out exactly what didn't feel quite right about the whole situation. We followed the trio down to a smaller office. I read the sign on the door "Dr. Otto von Scratchnsniff Psychyatrist" I gulped.

'Duh,' I thought. 'the pay is so good because the kids are total nutjobs.'

"With all due respect," I said as the doctor opened the door, "we never signed on to babysit a bunch of…w…what are those?" I finished. I found myself facing a couch on which were sitting three…I didn't know. All I knew was the one in brown slacks had caught sight of me while the smaller one with a red cap and blue shirt was looking at Andie. Before either of us could properly react we found each of us holding one of them in our arms.

"Hellooooooooo nurses!" they both said at the same time before kissing our cheek's. Hello nurse looked sympathetic while the last little creature…a girl judging from the skirt just looked annoyed. Andie and I looked at each other and started to laugh. We set down our "admirers" for fear of dropping them. When we stopped laughing we saw our three human companions looking at us like we were crazy.

"What?" Andie asked.

"That's the sweetest thing that's ever happened to us." I hugged the two kids.

"Ahhh, I find that very hard to believe." The brown slacks wearing one stated. I bent down to look him in the eye and said in almost the same voice,

"Believe it, kid," I stood up again. "Where do we sign?" And thus our adventure began.

There you go guys. Read and review. I'll post the next part as soon as I get it written.


	3. Tricked

Part 2

Okay everyone I'm back and before I get started on my story I have a few thank yous to do.

First off thank you acosta perez jose ramiro for being my first reviewer.

Thanks also go out to LunarWolf10488, Goddess of Animaniacs, Zavier Starwood, Expirimental Fairimental, and looneytunescrazy for their reviews.

A very special thank you to banjkazfan and WakkoRyan. The two wonderful people who inspired me to begin writing A! fan fiction in the first place.

Now on with the story hope you all like this R and R again.

Chapter 2 "Tricked"

fade in

Andie and I had been talking and laughing with each other until we left the office and the three kids, whose names let alone species I realized we still didn't know, rushed off across the lot.

"Where are they going?" Andie asked.

"The same place you are," Plotz said. For a reason I didn't yet get he sounded like he was talking to two rather annoying children. He pointed. Andie and I looked and saw the kids quickly climbing the ladder to the water tower.

"What on earth?" Andie said sounding shocked.

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "Who lives in a water tower?"

"They do," Plotz said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "And for the next year so do you."

"Come again?" Andie and I both gasped. The nurse handed us three file folders as Plotz continued.

"You two have agreed to accept a very difficult job. Keeping those three maniacs under control," I examined the folders as we crossed the lot. I handed them to Andie.

"Question," I finally blurted. "What if some of us…uh me namely, don't exactly do heights?" Before I got an answer Andie yelled.

"Damages?" she frowned. "What the heck's that mean?"

"Something is telling me we should have done more than just scanned the contracts." I muttered. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I glanced at the water tower again not really realizing we were next to the ladder until.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Plotz yelled behind me. I jumped. "Start climbing!" I grabbed the ladder and placed one foot on the lowest rung. I looked up.

"Not safe," I muttered. I stood for a moment longer and finally yelled. "I can't!" I turned back to the people behind me. "I just can't!" Mr. Plotz frowned darkly.

"And just why not?" he demanded.

"Because I freak out when I climb a stepladder!" I shot back. "It's not worth it. Andie you can go if you want, but I won't! Not for any amount of money and least of all for three children I don't even know!"

"Get climbing now!" Plotz said. I knew he was getting mad. His face was turning five shades of red, but I was defiant.

"No!"

"Hey," I looked up to see the three kids looking over the edge of the platform. "Aren't you coming?" I shook my head. "But why?" the brown slacks wearing boy asked. "You aren't scared are you?"

"Well, I…yeah." I responded.

"Get real!" the boy yelled. "You can do it!"

"No I can't!" I said. The boy frowned.

"I knew there was something about you humans I didn't like." He said. "You're all weaklings who let your fears control your every move."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You probably couldn't make it up here anyway. Why bother trying?" He shrugged and turned on his heel. "It's sad really. I ALMOST liked you."

"Oh that tears it," I grabbed the ladder. "You little…uh…whatever you are…I'll make you eat those words!"

"Before you do," the boy said. "Take a good look around." I stopped my fist mid-swing and did look. In a fog of anger I had made my way up the ladder and onto the top platform. The boy again turned and proceeded into the water tower.

"Wait just a minute here," I said following the kid. "How in the name of all that is good did you manage that?" I didn't notice Andie or for that matter our other three companions.

"Reverse psychology," the boy picked up a book seeming determined to ignore me, but then continued. "It's quite the trick. You tell someone they can't do something and common nature causes said someone to prove you wrong."

"Oh," I said. I turned to Andie who's eyes were huge. "You okay?" I asked.

"This is so NOT a normal water tower," she gasped. "This doesn't just defy the laws of physics! It out and out breaks every blessed one!" I giggled briefly, and then I remembered Andie's yelling. I was about to ask when,

"Well," by now I was getting quite fed up with being scared out of my skin by a guy half my size.

"Well what?" I yelled back with the same fierceness.

"What do you think?" he indicated the water tower. I opened my mouth to make a wise-crack and was cut off again. This time by Andie.

"It'll do," she said absently. For once Plotz didn't say anything. Which I found quite odd. The door shut and for a moment I didn't react, but then,

"Hey!" I yelled. "Wait a-" I went to the door and yanked.

"Don't bother," the boy said. "You can't get out like that." I kicked the door.

"We're locked in!" I yelled at Andie.

"We're- WHAT?" Andie yelled coming out of her trance-like state. I went over to the couch and slumped onto it.

"This has got to be the WORST day of my life," I muttered. Then, I again remembered Andie's scream as we crossed the lot. "Andie, what were you yelling about?"

"Read this," she handed me a paper labeled "EXPENSES AND SALARY EXCEPTIONS". I scanned it and frowned.

"This IS the worst day of my life." I confirmed.

fade out


End file.
